Drayvin Angeltongue (screwylooie)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Skald Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Orc, HaGruut Deity: First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA :16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Skald) AC: 15 = + DEX (+1) + Armor (+3) + Shield (+1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (1) + Misc (5) (+1 arcane temp, +4 imp int) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 00 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = 1 (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Can cast skald spells while wearing light or medium armor and even using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Knowledge: A skald adds 1/2 his class level (minimum 1) on all Knowledge skill checks, and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained.' '''Raging Song: A skald is trained to use music, oration, and similar performances to inspire his allies to feats of strength and ferocity. At 1st level, a skald can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier (3) + feat (6) = 12 Rounds. For each level thereafter, he can use raging song for 2 additional rounds per day. Starting a raging song is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. A raging song cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the skald is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round to maintain it. A raging song counts as the bard's bardic performance special ability for any effect that affects bardic performances. A skald may learn bard masterpieces. A raging song has audible components, but not visual components. Affected allies must be able to hear the skald for the song to have any effect. A deaf skald has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a raging song. If he fails this check, the attempt still c ounts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to raging songs. If a raging song affects allies, when the skald begins a raging song and at the start of each ally's turn in which they can hear the raging song, the skald's allies must decide whether to accept or refuse its effects. This is not an action. Unconscious allies automatically accept the song. If accepted, the raging song's effects last for that ally's turn or until the song ends, whichever comes first. Inspired Rage (Su) At 1st level, affected allies gain a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +1 morale bonus on Will saving throws, but also take a –1 penalty to AC. While under the effects of inspired rage, allies other than the skald cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the song's bonuses on Will saves increase by 1; the penalty to AC doesn't change. At 8th and 16th levels, the song's bonuses to Strength and Constitution increase by 2. (Unlike the barbarian's rage ability, those affected are not fatigued after the song ends.) If an ally has her own rage class ability (such as barbarian's rage, bloodrager's bloodrage, or skald's inspired rage), she may use the Strength, Constitution, and Will saving throw bonuses, as well as AC penalties, based on her own ability and level instead of those from the skald (still suffering no fatigue afterward). However, inspired rage does not allow the ally to activate abilities dependent on other rage class abilities, such as rage powers, blood casting, or bloodrager bloodlines; the ally must activate her own rage class ability in order to use these features. Feats Extra Peformance (Skald): Gain six additional rounds per rounds of Bardic Performance (Raging Song). (Replaces Scribe Scroll) Improved Initiative '(1st Lvl): +4 bonus on initiative checks. '''Lingering Performance '(Human): The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. Traits '''Finishing the Fight (Race): +1 trait bonus on attack rolls against opponents you already injured in the past 24hours. Arcane Temper (Magic): +1 trait bonus on concentration and initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points:08/Lvl = (4) + INT (2)/Lvl; FC (1), Misc (+1/lvl)Human Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* -1 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Appraise * +6 1 +3 +2 +0 Bluff* +3 0 0 +3 +0 Climb* 0 0 0 +2 -2 +0 Craft* ( ) +2 0 0 +2 +0 Diplomacy* +3 0 0 +3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist* -1 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Fly -1 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate* +7 1 +3 +3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Engnrng)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Geography)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (History)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Local)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Nature)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Nobility)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Planes)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Religion)* +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Linguistics* 0 0 +2 +0 Perception* +6 1 +3 0 +0 Perform * (Oratory) +7 1 +3 +3 +0 Profession* ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride* -1 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Sense Motive* 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Spellcraft* +6 1 +3 +2 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 +1 -2 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim* 0 0 0 +2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device* +7 1 +3 +3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Concentration checks = +5 [Caster level (1) + Cha (3) + trait (1) Cantrips (DC 13)= At will • Detect Magic • Read Magic • Daze • Ghost Sound |-|Level 01 (DC 14)= 2/day • Chord of Shards • Moment of Greatness Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- Hide Shirt 20 gp 18 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Steel Terbutje 20 gp 4 lb Chakram (0000) 4 gp 4 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Sacks (2) 2 sp 2 lb Blanket 5 sp 3 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp 0 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Trail Rations(5 days) 25 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Sunrods (5) 10 gp 5 lb Totals: 126.20 gp 63.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 117-200 *mwk backpack: add +1str to carrying capasity Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1